Wishin' I was 18
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: High school has always been hard for Ally. Bullying, embarrassments and mean teachers. She thought this year was going to be yet another one filled with torture. But what happens when she spills coffee on a certain blonde boy? And what happens when this certain blonde boy is also her music teacher? This is a story based on x-StayRossome-x idea which we collaborated on! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So, this is a new story and I wish I could say it was my brilliant mind that came up with the idea but that's not true…:D It was **x-StayRossome-x **who came up with it! So we agreed, one chapter I will write it and the other one: her! So yeah…here is the masterpiece that appeared when we collaborated! :D Enjoy&Review!**

~Ally's P.O.V~

I walked through the crowded corridors, trying to avoid everyone's gazes. I was always the odd one out, the girl nobody talked to. I had to suffer all those things just because I was "smart".  
I didn't understand why people had to torture me just because I got good grades of because I only liked music and stuff like that. What happened to "everybody has their own opinions"?

I was thinking all those happy thoughts while I walked to first period: music class. My only favourite place in the whole entire school I like to call prison.

I didn't pay too much attention and, by accident I bumped into somebody, spilling their coffee. I gasped.

"I am so sorry! – I told the person. I lifted my eyes only to meet his- a perfect hazel colour. – Uhh, yeah! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention and…

The boy laughed and patted my back- a very nice way to tell me to shut up.

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry! It happens to a lot of people! I will go change and maybe I will see you soon!

I was still startled when he walked out. A boy, a handsome one at that, had talked to me! Me! The dorky Ally Dawson.

He looked very attractive but also slightly older. I was confused by his words. "I will go change!" Why did he have spare clothes in school?

I freed my head of all thoughts as I sat at the very back- my usual place. I had a window to my left so I could admire the view. Today though, time seemed to pass quicker, since the moment I sat down, all the kids walked in along with the principal.

"Ok, quite down kids! – She said. The woman was quite young, with beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Just like that boy" I thought to myself- Today, you will have a new music teacher. He is my son and his name is Austin Moon.

As if on cue, the boy I had spilled coffee over walked in.

"Ah, here he is! Everybody, this is Austin and he will be your new teacher this year!

**What do you guys think? **


	2. Did it just get hotter in here?

**Hello, readers! =]**

**So…Dani and I are both sorry for the delay of this chapter. We hope we can get them coming more frequently now! : )**

**Anyway, now, you can enjoy the third chapter written by Dani a.k.a **x-StayRossome-x.

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ally's P.O.V} ~

In that moment, my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. Was that...? Yes, it had to be. I just spilled coffee over my new teacher! And I called him handsome! Well, in my mind, but still.

I began to blush as the boy- no, man I now knew as Austin glanced at me and flashed me a small smile.

"You can call me Mr. Moon," he said.

"Now, be on your best behaviour for Mr. Moon and if any of them are causing trouble, send them to my office," the principal stated - saying the latter part to Mr. Moon - before she walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

The class was silent; all we could hear was the sound of the principal's high heels clicking against the hallway floor outside of the classroom. As the sound faded away, Mr. Moon sat on his desk - yes, on his desk - and rolled his sleeves up.

"Okay, so I'm not like your usual teacher. In fact, I'm more like a student myself! As you may know, I'm Austin Moon. And don't start calling me 'Mr. Moon', call me Austin," Mr. Mo- Austin said.

One girl at the back raised her hand.

"Yes?" Austin asked the girl, jumping down from the desk.

"How old are you exactly? I mean, you've got to be at least 20?" the girl questioned.

"I'm 18 actually," Austin answered with a smile, making all of the girls in the class blush, including me.

18, huh? That wasn't too much of an age difference. What?! Why was I thinking about this? Even if him and I did actually have a chance at dating, that doesn't mean that I would want to. I mean, he was just so... so laid back, whereas I worried about everything. It just wouldn't work.

"Ally?" I heard a familiar male voice say, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Huh? What?" I asked, running a hand through my hair as I saw none other than Austin standing over my desk, staring at me. "How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"While you were daydreaming I took attendance and when I said your name, no one answered and everyone was staring at you so I just assumed that Ally is your name," Austin replied. "Anyway, daydreaming, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... I..." I stuttered, feeling myself go red as a few people looked up from their desks or from doodling on their notebooks to stare at me. Yes, no one really paid attention unless someone was getting told off.

"It's okay, just don't daydream in class again." he said, before whispering, "Or in the hallway either. Y'know what kind of trouble that could cause," he said with a wink, before he walked back to his desk.

Is it me or did it just get hotter in here?

**And that my friends, was the second chapter! I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short. Tell us your opinions in the reviews! Thanks for reading! We love you all!**

**Stay awesome, rossome and #LOUD!**


	3. Austin Moon does not get butterflies

**Hello, awesome readers! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! You're all awesome! =]**

**We updated this chapter sooner, right? I hope you guys like it! This story is going to be awesome, mark my words! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ally's P.O.V} ~

The rest of the lesson went by without any…accidents. That being said, it was quite calm. I spend the whole time daydreaming about "Mr. Moon". I wondered what he thought of me. The way he winked…is it possible that he likes me? What am I even thinking? Of course he doesn't like me! Or maybe he does. Maybe he's thinking of me right now!

I sighed.

Ok, Ally. You're hormones are kicking in. Let. It. Go.

"…and that's why you have to pair up." I heard Austin say. Surprised, I scanned the room. Everybody was already leaving. The bell had rang.

The kids pilled off into the hallway, leaving me alone with Austin. Timidly, I got my things from my desk and headed towards him.

"Um…sorry, but I didn't quite hear the last part of what you said." I stated. "Why exactly do we have to pair up?"

Austin smirked at me. "Miss Dawson, it seems like you don't listen all that much in class, is that it?" He knew it wasn't true. He was just playing me, trying to irk me. It worked.

I shook my head. "No! It's just that…" He interrupted me.

"Look, Ally, I know you're a good student." Austin said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I have no idea why, but I got this sick-like feeling in my stomach. I tried to push it away. "But you're going to have to listen more in class. I'm not all that boring you know."

And with that, he winked at me once again and walked off. Just like that, he left me alone, wandering what the heck just happened.

~ {Austin's P.O.V} ~

I exited the room, quite proud of myself.

It probably wasn't nice to play with Ally. I was teasing her with all the winking stuff. It's just that…she's special.

As I walked towards the teacher's lounge to get my lunch, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around only to come face to face with my mom. She was smiling.

"So?" she asked. "How'd it go?"

I quickly informed her about what I had told the kids during the lesson. Of course, I skipped the part about Ally. I didn't feel all that comfortable talking about her. I figured that if I did eventually say something about her, I'd probably go on and on about how shiny her hair is. Or how beautiful her eyes are. Or how cute she is when she blushes and smiles nervously...

Here they come again. Those butterflies I got when I was talking to Ally. Wait…BUTTERFLIES?! Austin Moon does not get butterflies.

**Ohhh, Austin Moon got butterflies! :D**

**How was this chapter? I really hope you guys liked it! Tell us your opinion in the reviews! Thanks! We love you all! =] :)**

**Stay rossome, awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. Seeing Ally doesn't make it any easier

**Hi, guys! =]**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world to us! Thank you!**

**And now, we present the next chapter to "Wishin' I was 18" written by the awesome Dani!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

Austin's P.O.V

All I could think about as I ate my lunch is those butterflies. I never got butterflies. Maybe it was just the nervousness of my first day or because of the excitement of messing with Ally. Yeah... that had to be it. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ally was a great girl, but she was my student now.

"Austin?" I heard from above me, making me look up as I swallowed a bit of my sandwich.

"Oh, hey mom, what's up?" I asked her, trying to hide the shakiness of my voice. I was still pretty shaken up about those butterflies...

"Nothing, it's just... you've been quiet all lunch. What's the matter?" she questioned, concerned.

"Why would you think something's the matter just because I don't talk?" I queried, letting out a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Well, you are normally quite a loud person. I mean, you're not usually the one who sits on their own and doesn't say a word. I thought since it's your first day and all, that you would at least try and make some friends..." she replied, sitting across from me.

"Mom... friends? Really? I'm 18, I don't have any trouble making friends. Plus, this is where I work now, not my new school, so making friends isn't really my priority right now," I told her.

"Okay, I was just a bit concerned, that's all..." she stated, before she got up and walked to the other end of the room.

I sighed. Was I being that obvious? Normally, I could hide my feelings pretty well... but Ally Dawson... she's already managed to change me and it was only my first day. What was it about her? Shouldn't I be annoyed at her because she spilled her coffee over my shirt? But who could be annoyed at her? She's sweet, innocent, smart, funny, clumsy (in a good way) and she wasn't obsessed with becoming popular. She focused on her work rather than her looks, and she still managed to look beautiful. Yes, there was no denying that I just called her beautiful. It was just a compliment to her and I'm sure that if anyone had to describe her in one word, that's what they would say.

What was I thinking about? Of course it wasn't okay for me to call my student beautiful. It was just wrong. What if she had a boyfriend? What if she thought I was weird for thinking that she was beautiful? Well, I would never tell her myself, but what if someone found out? How would they?

Ugh. Austin, stop thinking like this! Okay, now I was talking to myself...

I got up and threw the rest of my lunch away, before I walked out of the teacher's lounge and into the hallway. As I wandered down the hallway, more and more people began to appear as the end of lunch was approaching. I tried to ignore all of the stares that I got from some of the female students, but that was pretty hard to be honest. It was also kind of awkward. I knew that they liked me, not that I was bragging or anything, it's just, they made it so obvious.

"Hey Austin," I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I looked back and saw none other than Ally waving at me with a small smile on her face.

I sent her a small wave back before she turned around and walked around the corner. I sighed. Why did I wave? That made it look like we were on a friendly level. What if it gave her the wrong idea? No, i was just being polite.

I walked into my classroom that I was teaching in next and sat down on the edge of the desk. I took my tie off and undid a few of the top buttons on my shirt. I needed to think, and seeing Ally didn't make it any easier.

**So, that's it for today! : ) We hope you liked this chapter! Tell us your thoughts in those awesome reviews of yours! **

**Thanks so much, guys! We love you all!**

**Stay awesome, rossome and #LOUD!**


	5. How about I walk you home?

**Hi, awesome readers! =]**

**May we present the next chapter of "Whishin' I was 18" written by me! We really hope you like it! Also, a big thank you to all the people who review, favourite or show any kind of support! It's much appreciated, guys! You're all amazing.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Ally's P.O.V} ~

The rest of the day went on rather slowly.

As I sat in class, all I could do is think about Austin. That blonde kid didn't leave my mind for a freaking second the whole day.

In English, when we were writing something, every time I'd see a word that starts with an "a", I'd automatically write "Austin".

All I could do was imagine him sitting in front of me. I really needed him here to cheer me up. I never thought I'd actually miss a teacher, but that's exactly what was happening right now.

I mean, I couldn't get his beautiful hazel eyes out of my mind. Or the way he smiles and laughs, or his perfect blonde hair…

_Wait, _- I said to myself. – _Ally, you're supposed to be listening to the teacher, not dreaming about Austin!_

But I couldn't help it. I've never felt like this. I wanted him to be here more than anything, but at the same time, I wanted him out of my head. Thinking about him made me overwhelmed with emotions.

RIIIIIIING

Finally. The bell, signaling for the end of school rang.

All the kids piled at the doors, hurrying to get home. I made sure I was first, so I wouldn't have to make any contact what-so-ever.

As I walked through the parking lot of the school towards the outside gates, I spotted two of the mean girls, Drew and Maggie, standing by them.

I held my head low, trying my hardest not to get noticed. And guess what happened? I got noticed.

"Allyson." A voice said, as cold as metal. I knew that voice. How couldn't I? It had tormented me throughout my entire high-school experience. It was Drew's voice.

I turned abruptly. "What do you want?" I snapped at her.

She just shrugged. "Oh, nothing important. We just want to ask you some questions."

I shuddered at the sound of her voice. I hated it more than anything in the world. Yet, I tried to keep my cool. "What questions?"

Drew and her friend share and evil smile. Then, they direct their attention towards me. "About Austin. What do you think of him?"

I tried hard to sequel at the sound of Austin's name. Did she really _have _to mention it? Nevertheless, I regained my calm. "I like him. I think he's a great teacher."

Drew leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear: "Sure you do. But watch out, missy. If you dare go near Austin, I swear I'll-"

She was cut off by someone who pulled her away from me.

"Ah, Drew Baxter, our little trouble maker. You'd better get going I think." Drew said something under her breath that I didn't hear, then, she and her friend hurried away.

I was left alone with Austin.

"Thanks for saving me," I told him.

He shrugged. "No, biggie. Anything for my favourite student. They're a pain, though, aren't they?"

I nodded. There was a silence between us and eventually, Austin decided to break it.

"How about I walk you home?"

**So…how was that? I really hope you guys liked it! Tell us what your thoughts of this chapter in the reviews! Thanks guys! You ROCK! We love you all!**

**Stay rossome, awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
